Soul Exchange
by Aiko Akayama
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Sakura dan Sasuke bertukar jiwa karena pertengkaran kecil mereka di halte?


**Chapter 1 : Roh yang tertukar**

**(no title)**

**Disclaimer of Naruto : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Disclaimer of this fic : Aiko Hime Naru**

**Rate : Teen**

**General : Romance, Friendship**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

Note :

Sasuke = Sakura

Sakura = Sasuke

Hajimetashite~! Watashi no namae wa Aiko-chan desu!

Saya adalah author baru disini, jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Dan saya membutuhkan bantuan para senpai-senpai sekalian melalui review -ngarep-. Jika fic ini kurang berkenan dan mirip/meng-copy fic lain, saya akan hapus fic ini. Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca, apalagi me-review fic ini! ^^

Enjoy !

**Sakura POV :**

Dimana aku sekarang? Aku memandang sekeliling kamar mewah bernuansa biru laut dan kasur king-size yang sedang aku duduki. Semenjak aku bangun tidur tadi aku sudah merasakan keanehan disini, mana ada AC di kamarku? Sungguh ini bukan kamarku! Kamarku berwarna pink! Aku yakin mataku masih berfungsi untuk membedakan warna.

Tok, Tok, Tok!

"Sasuke-sama, bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu kamar, aku bingung menjawabnya, "Eng.. masuklah," ah, suaraku berubah, tapi sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, tapi siapa?

Klek..

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, melihatkan sosok pemuda berambut hitam memakai seragam pelayan, seumuran denganku. Sepertinya dia adalah pelayan pribadi orang yang bernama Sasuke.

"Ini seragam sekolahmu, Sasuke," katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku, ia membawa satu set seragam. Tadi bicaranya formal, tapi kenapa sekarang gaya bicaranya jadi santai? Seperti pembicaraan teman ke teman sebayanya.

"Ehm.. maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, kau ini siapa?" Ini jelas bukan kamarku, aku bingung dimana aku sekarang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak punya selera humor Sa-su-ke." katanya dramatis, ia mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. "Sungguh aku tidak mengenalmu, namaku Sakura Haruno!" Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa dia?.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, kau ini kebentur apa sih? Kenapa kau jadi lupa ingatan pada Sai sahabat sekaligus pelayan pribadimu ini?" Ujarnya, ia mencoba menyentuh jidatku -atau jidat Sasuke- namun ku tepis.

"Cobalah lihat dirimu di cermin, dan pastikan kau bukan Sakura Haruno, orang yang kau maksud tadi," Ia terkekeh. Aku berjalan menuju cermin besar disamping lemari.

Astaga! Dia kan, orang sombong yang kutemui di halte bus itu! Cowok sok cool yang mempunyai rambut layaknya bokong ayam jalanan! Jiwaku tersesat! Oh tidak, tubuhku!

"KYAAA!"

"Gaya menjeritnya seperti perempuan," Kekeh Sai lagi.

**Sementara di tempat lain :**

**Sasuke POV : **

Nghh…!

Tidurku tidak senyenyak ini sebelumnya. Setelah melakukan ritual bangun tidurku (mengucek-ucek mata) aku duduk di tepi kasur. Kulirik sejenak jam weker yang bewarna pink. Pasti Sai menggantinya karena kemarin aku habis membantingnya. Warna yang ku benci, mengingat kemarin aku berdebat dengan seorang cewek berambut pink. Hah… awas kau Sai!

Hn, tunggu dulu. Kenapa cat kamarku bisa berubah? Pink? Aneh, kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Dimana lemari besar, kasur king-size, dan komputerku? Kamarku tidak sesempit dan serapi ini.

"Nee-san! Bangun!" Suara cempreng khas anak kecil menggema. Berisik sekali sih!

Brakk..!

"Wah, tumben Nee-san sudah bangun!" Anak kecil yang tadi mendobrak pintu, langsung melompat dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku mendelik, "Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya dengan nada ketus. Ah, bahkan suaraku berubah, suara khas perempuan. Bagaimana bisa?. "Bercanda yang lucu Nee-san, hihi, seolah kau ini kena gagar otak saja, ahahaha.." hn, anak ini malah tertawa.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, bahkan aku tidak tahu ini dimana," Bicaraku sekenanya, "..haha, oke, oke, Namaku Sasori Haruno, aku ini adikmu Sakura Haruno Nee-chan~!" Nadanya masih seperti orang menahan tawa. Cih! bocah berumur 10 tahunan ini ingin kupukul saja.

"Namaku bukan Sakura! Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Aku bukan Nee-sanmu!" bentakku, heh, Nee-san. Aku ini laki-laki.

"Kau sudah bercanda kelewatan, Nee-san. Lihatlah dirimu di kaca ini," wajahnya mulai serius, lalu menyerahkan cermin yang di ambilnya dari meja.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat adalah wajah orang yang kemarin berdebat denganku, cewek pemarah, brutal, juga jidat lebarnya! Jiwaku tertukar! Seketika mataku membulat.

"HUWAA!" Ku lempar cermin malang itu ke sembarang tempat.

Satu kesimpulan : Aku bukan Uchiha Sasuke lagi saat ini juga!

**Flas Back :**

Hari menginjak senja, orang-orang segera pulang dari rumah, jalan mendadak menjadi sepi. Di salah satu jalan, tepatnya halte bus ada seorang gadis berambut aneh, yaitu pink. Tapi itulah rambut aslinya dari lahir. Rupanya ia sedang menunggu bus lewat. Baru saja ia pulang dari pekerjaan part-time nya di sebuah café tak jauh dari halte.

"Mungkin aku bisa menelpon Ino, agar menjemputku disini," lalu ia merogoh saku celananya. Oh shit! Kemana benda kotak itu? Pasti ketinggalan di rumah.

"Sial," lalu Sakura menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar di bangku halte. Dari tadi ia memang berdiri. Heh, sepertinya sekarang ia ketakutan, mungkin karena…

"Ih, kenapa haltenya dekat makam yang angker sih?" Bulu kuduk Sakura langsung berdiri karena sepinya jalan, ditambah lagi halte itu dekat dengan makam, dan kata orang di sekitar sana banyak yang menganggap sebagai makam keramat.

"Ayolah, bus, mobil, atau apapun itu segeralah lewat!" Setelah beberapa detik Sakura H2C (harap-harap cemas) akhirnya Dewi Fortuna mengabulkan doanya. Lewatlah sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam menuju tempatnya berada. Sakura segera menghentikan mobil itu dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Dengan sopan ia berkata "Bolehkah saya menumpang, Tuan?" ia mengetuk pintu kaca mobil itu perlahan. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ternyata eh ternyata, pemilik mobil itu membuka kaca mobilnya, lalu..

Dukk…!

Kaleng bekas minuman dari seorang pria yang diketahui adalah pemilik Ferrari itu sukses mengenai jidat lebar seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. "Aww!" 'sakit sekali' batin Sakura.

"Kau kira aku ini taxi apa?" Pemuda itu (yang diketahui bernama Sasuke) malah berkata kasar dengan wajah datarnya tanpa mengucapkan minta maaf karena telah menimpuk kaleng ke jidat lebar Sakura. Setelah Sasuke berkata itu, wajah Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum digantikan dengan wajah horror. Ia tersulut api kemarahan.

"Hei! Keluar kau dari mobilmu!" Kemarahan Sakura meluap-luap. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya. "Aku yang bicara baik-baik padamu kau balas dengan lemparan kaleng minuman, hah!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka suara "Hn, siapa suruh mendekatkan wajahmu saat aku akan melempar kaleng itu," berkata tanpa emosi dan wajah datar. Oh rupanya menantang Sakura. Namun nampaknya ia akan balik berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Ayam!" Sakura membentak dengan suara sangat keras, Sasuke berhenti, menghadap Sakura lagi. "Urusan kita sudah selesai, Jidat," Sasuke membalas ejekan Sakura. "Aku ingin kau minta maaf padaku! Sekarang! Jidatku sakit tahu! " wajah Sakura sudah memerah marah. "Untuk apa? I don't care," ck, keras kepala sekali. Akhirnya mereka terus berdebat. Tanpa memperdulikan dimana tempat mereka sekarang berada.

"Dasar anak muda, tidak tahu apa resikonya nanti." kata seseorang sambil menyeringai.

**To Be Continue**

Akhir kata, Review please~! ^^''


End file.
